Generally, stereo signals are generated and used most frequently and widely by consumers. Recently, multi-channel signals tend to be popularly used. Yet, limitation is put on mix signals which are processed not by a source signal unit but by a channel signal unit. So, in case of processing a mix signal by a channel signal unit, it is unable to independently process a specific source signal configuring the mix signal. For instance, it is impossible to raise a volume of background music only while a volume for actors' voices is maintained uniform in viewing a movie.
Meanwhile, in case of a stereo channel, if such effect as reverberation is added to a signal of a prescribed source, attributes for each channel (left and right channels) are added to a signal of a single source. In other words, although a left signal of a specific source having reverberation effect added thereto and a right signal of a specific source having reverberation effect added thereto correspond to a single source, they are treated as two independent source signals instead of being treated as a single source signal.
However, in remixing a mix signal per a source signal, side information and control information need to be processed per the source signal, all side information (and control information) for each source signal should be processed.
In the related art, since a mix signal and side information are multiplexed to be transmitted, it is unable to extract the mix signal and the side information independently.
In case that a mix signal and side information differ from each other in domain, a method for matching the domain has not been proposed.
In case that side information is intactly transmitted, a size of information is considerably increased.